


Till Dawn

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Boys Kissing, Desire, Gay Sex, Licking, Love, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Obsession, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secrets, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: How long had this been going on? Neither of them remembered...but it didn't matter what happened behind closed doors.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Till Dawn

Vegeta growled to himself. It was late. He was staying up training, but that wasn’t the only reason he was still up. The prince was waiting. He turned down the gravity, grabbing himself a drink from the fridge. Maybe, tonight would be different, just as he thought about going inside, Kakarot appeared before him. “Bulma’s already asleep, Kakarot.” He grinned watching his rival look over him.

“You know I’m not here for Bulma.” Goku said, walking forward. He purred as leaned into the prince. “I’ve craved you since sundown.” The warrior admitted. “If only…” He bit his lip as the prince dragged his finger down the third class’s chest.

“Relax, Kakarot…here I can give you what you want.” The prince smirked, licking his lips as he pulled the third class down into a wild kiss. Fire burned under his skin as lips collided. Vegeta took pride in Kakarot’s moans, devouring his lover in turn. He pushed the third class against the wall, feeling the kiss deepening as they caved to the desire they had. “You should have come sooner…”

Goku moaned, feeling calloused hands dip into his pants. “Ve…Vegeta…” He looked up into dark eyes, smitten with the passion behind them. “I…oh…” The prince was making slow but long strokes. “I want…”

Vegeta leaned back in, tasting the lips he wanted to claim as his own. His hand kept moving, giving his warrior deep strokes as his tongue pushed forward, opening up Kakarot’s lips so he could claim every territory as his own. The prince felt a rush as the earth saiyan’s tongue greeted his own, moving slowly at first, savoring him. Vegeta groaned, licking Kakarot’s lips before devouring him. The prince could taste hints of his rival’s dinner, but when Kakarot’s true flavor met his tongue, he moaned. The divine essence of smoked cloves ignited his senses as the prince’s tongue moved against his rival’s. He purred, feeling Kakarot’s hands on his chest, feeling up his muscles. The prince pulled back to breathe as the third class kissed him once more. Vegeta felt his armor being pulled over his head, before it was tossed in the corner.

Goku groaned, feeling his rival’s jumpsuit. “I want your skin…mmm” Vegeta’s hand was still in his pants. “I…oh…” The prince’s thumb was now rubbing against the head if his member. “Oh…” His eyes looked up at the prince’s. “I…I want you…” He moaned, feeling the pressure around him increase. “Oh…”

“Already so hard…my warrior,” the prince said, removing his hand from the third class’s pants. There was a groan of disappointment, only for him to capture his lover’s eyes as the prince ripped off his gloves with his teeth. “You want my skin, don’t you, Kakarot?”

“Yes…” Goku whimpered as the bare flesh pulled him out into the open air. He hissed, only for the prince’s hand to return. “Oh…” This time the strokes were rougher. “Please…mmm.”

“You come undone so easily…my Kakarot.” Vegeta purred, leaning back in to taste his lover’s lips. This time, he began to suck the third class’s tongue into his mouth, feeling as his lover’s back arched against the wall. Vegeta could feel that Kakarot was close. He held back a bit, gaining himself a whine. The third class’s tongue pulled back, his body trembling a bit as the prince licked his lips. Vegeta could tell how swollen his lover’s lips had become. “You crave me…tell me about it.”

The third class groaned as he watched the prince dive downward. He shook, watching as Vegeta began to slowly drag his tongue down his cock. “I…oh…I…want…mmm.” Lips teased the tip, sucking down on him slowly. “Oh…Vegeta…” Goku purred, staring down as the prince’s eyes met his own. “I…I need it…Need you…Oh…OH.” He groaned loudly, cumming fast against the prince’s face. He had trouble controlling his breathing as he watched Vegeta clean him off, licking every last drop of his seed from below. “I love you…”

The prince grinned upwards. “You’ve been holding back…Does your wife no longer pleasure you?” Vegeta already knew the answer.

“Only you can…” Goku groaned as his sash was pulled. The top of his gi opened up, allowing the prince to slide it down his shoulders. The earth saiyan didn’t move as the blue shirt underneath was peeled from his chest. Calloused hands began to explore, driving him mad. “My prince…”

Vegeta purred. “Your build is just as glorious as ever.” He always felt the need to memorize Kakarot’s body, every line and curve of his muscle ignited the flames within him. “The body of a perfect warrior.” He pulled up so he could taste those addictive lips once more. The prince found that this time, the third class was attempting to taste himself on Vegeta’s lips. “I know you want more…you always crave more.” The prince’s lips dragged down Kakarot’s corded neck, sucking down and leaving marks. He knew no one would notice. They never seemed to at any rate.

Goku moaned, holding the prince against him as Vegeta marked him. Teeth grazed his peck, making him dizzy. “Do it…do what you want…AH!” He cried out as the prince bit into his flesh, leaving a big mark as he did so. “Vegeta…mmm…” He could already feel his manhood coming back to life. All the prince had to do was look at him to ignite the flames within. Anything more was only an added bonus. “I love you,” he said it once more, earning him a growl. Vegeta never said those words back, but Goku knew well enough that the prince was never one with words. There was a purr against his chest as the prince sought his member once more. Goku knew he was still exposed to the open air. The third class found himself eyeing the prince’s jumpsuit shirt. The earth saiyan grabbed hold of the hem earning him another purr from his lover. Slowly, it peeled up and over the head of the prince, exposing a chiseled chest that made the third class’s mouth water. Vegeta rarely showed off his body. It was always a privilege to see it.

The prince smirked. “Your cheeks are red, Kakarot.” He grabbed his lover’s large hands, placing them on his chest. “You wish to touch me, go ahead.”

The third class moaned, dragging his fingers down the body he adored more than any other. “So…perfect…” he whispered as lips mesmerized him once more, bringing him the taste of smoke with a spicy flare. His body was beyond addicted, never did he want to go without the essence before him. Goku couldn’t stop touching his prince, feeling each ridge that Vegeta’s abs made. It was always as if he was touching a god. A being of pure perfection, whose body made statues look and feel weak by comparison.

Lips fell back as Goku’s hands went lower, touching the prince’s length though his pants. He purred, looking back into onyx eyes filled with lust and longing. “You’ve loved me…let me love you,” he whispered pulling the prince over to a small control panel. Goku pushed a few buttons, revealing the bed they used more than once. He was sure they broke it a few times from their intense encounters.

Vegeta pulled his pants down, revealing his muscled legs and throbbing member to his lover. Kakarot watched him sit down on the side of the bed. Dark eyes yearned for more, causing him to motion the third class forward. He reached up, pulling Kakarot’s pants down as well, leaving them around the earth saiyan’s ankles. “You love me…”

“Yes…” Goku moaned as he fell to his knees. The third class found himself caressing his lover’s legs. There was no place on Vegeta that he didn’t worship. His lips fell upon the prince’s knee, moving slowly towards his prize. Vegeta was a patient one, Goku could take his time. Lips trailed closer to the prince’s waiting member, kissing and sucking as he went. The third class trailed his lips against the junction of Vegeta’s leg, heading towards his member. Goku went lower, finding the prince’s balls, slowly toying with them with his tongue.

Vegeta hissed. “Such a tease.” He grinned, his eyes never leaving Kakarot as the earth saiyan dragged his tongue against the backside of his member. “Mmm…” The prince’s hand landed on his lover’s head, his fingers digging into Kakarot’s scalp. Vegeta watched as Kakarot’s lips ghosted against him, teasing him while making the hair on his neck stand. “Fuck…”

Goku groaned, he knew he was teasing the prince, but he only wanted to savor every moment. His lips moved closer to the tip, collecting the prince’s precum with his tongue as he went. The earth saiyan moaned as the taste increased his need. “Oh, Vegeta…” He leaned forward, opening his mouth along the tip, allowing himself to suck softly at first. The third class could feel Vegeta’s foot rubbing between his legs. Goku couldn’t hold back a moan, allowing the vibrations to surround his lover.

Vegeta breath hitched as he stared downward. Kakarot’s lips were engulfing him more, drawing more of the prince’s cock deeper into his mouth. “Kakarot…that’s it…mmm.” He felt his hunger growing as the third class began to bob his head, taking more of him with each push forward. “You…mmm, that’s it…” He groaned, letting his lover taste him. A strong tongue moved swiftly, tasting every part of him. Vegeta watched as Kakarot’s eyes closed, the third class losing himself to the prince’s taste. “You want me…”

Goku moaned, his body burning as he felt the prince at the back of his throat. Nothing could move him from this spot. His fingers moved up, caressing the prince’s balls, rubbing and squeezing them to increase his love’s pleasure. The third class wanted everything. Every taste, every inch…every single bit of the prince he could find.

Vegeta purred. “Mine…all…Ah…Kakarot…” His hips began to thrust forward. He groaned as he felt consumed by the wet heat of his warrior’s mouth. “Mine…oh…you’re mine…” He thrust forward a few more times. “I…OH!” He lost himself, filling Kakarot’s mouth with his seed. The third class only moaned, before swallowing around him. “Oh…you wanted me badly, didn’t you?”

Goku popped off, licking his lips. “Always…” As the prince went limp, the third class allowed himself to be pulled up onto the bed. Goku had no time to say anything as heavenly lips beaconed him forward. Vegeta’s tongue worked its way into the third class’s mouth with no effort. The third class felt himself being pushed down against the mattress, feeling the full weight of his prince on top of him. Goku moaned, feeling the prince’s hands on him once more. Calloused hands always knew how to touch him. “I…Oh…” He felt dizzy as he thought of nothing but Vegeta’s touch.

The prince smirked as he reached over into a drawer, pulling out a small bottle. He was almost out, Vegeta would need to order some soon. He smirked as he covered his hands in the clear liquid before dragging is fingers down Kakarot’s ass. He felt the opening, listening to the third class whimper as he circled it with his index finger. “Relax…it’s coming,” he whispered, feeling the tight ring of muscle open up for him as he pushed forward. Tight heat surrounded his finger as he stretched open his lover.

Goku knotted his own fingers in the sheets above him, crying out as Vegeta curled the digit within him. They had done this act so many times, but it never became dull. The third class moaned, feeling as the prince focused in on his pleasure spot. “Ve…Vegeta…oh.” He cried out, feeling his back arch against the bed as another finger pressed inside. “Oh…I…I…”

“Calm yourself, Kakarot…” The prince licked his lips as he stared down the wonton form of his lover. The earth saiyan appeared to already be in ecstasy. “Remember, I won’t fit if I don’t do this.” He scissored his fingers, allowing a third inside. The heat around him was stirring him up inside. The prince wanted to make them one badly. He rocked his fingers, earning him more cries of pleasure from his warrior. “You think you can take it?”

“Oh…oh yes…I…” Goku moaned, feeling as the fingers fell free of him. He looked down, finding the prince covering himself in lube as well. Vegeta’s member was back to its full size and hardness. As the prince fell upon him, Goku wrapped his legs around the prince’s back, allowing them to line up against each other. “I want you…I love you.” The prince dipped down, capturing his lips in a searing kiss, almost catching the warrior’s lips on fire. Goku could feel the prince’s cock against his stretched opening. “Please…I love you.” He whispered it once more, only for the prince to thrust forward fulfilling his carnal desire. “Ah…” He gasped as the prince hissed. Goku could feel his walls being forced open, but had no care in the world. Intense heat filled him as he stared up into the dark eyes that he wished to call his own. “Vegeta…”

The prince purred, feeling his member surrounded by Kakarot’s heat. Eyes filled with the promise of amorous devotion gazed up at him as he grinned. “You’re always so tight.” He hissed as he slowly moved his hips. Vegeta placed his forehead against his warrior’s, rocking them against each other slowly as he built up a sensual rhythm.

“I…oh…” Kakarot’s fingernails dug into the prince’s back. He whimpered as their love making grew more passionate. Vegeta began to kiss him as the bed began to creak from the extra movement. “Oh…” The prince was sucking on the third class’s bottom lip. “I…oh, Vegeta.” The prince moved a little faster, making sure to hit that cosmic place inside the earth saiyan. “oh…” Kakarot gasped as the fire grew, threatening to consume him. “I…I love you…oh…”

Vegeta purred, Kakarot was always so tight. “Let me go deeper…ah…that’s it.” He groaned, feeling as is lover relaxed. The prince pushed himself all of the way in, taking pleasure in hearing Kakarot cry out for him. “That’s…mmm.”

The third class whimpered, feeling just how deep the prince was. “Oh…I…I…” He felt the prince roll his hips, creating the intense friction he craved. “Fast…Faster…Oh.” He was starting to hear his lover’s thrusts, filling him with more than just Vegeta’s length. “Yes…it’s…oh.” His head felt light as he caved completely to his pleasure. Words turned into gibberish as he clung to the prince as divine passion filled his senses. Vegeta leaned down, kissing at Kakarot’s neck. “I…oh…please…mmm.” He cried out as he was devoured and conquered in the most intimate way possible.

The prince slowed his hips though, staring down at the entranced lover. He pulled back, falling out of Kakarot’s opening, gaining him a puzzled look from his warrior. “Calm down…” He moved back a bit, helping Kakarot onto his side. Vegeta fell down behind him, pulling Kakarot’s leg up as he pushed back inside. “That’s it…” His hips began to move a bit sharper this time, making his lover see white. Vegeta reached around, grabbing Kakarot’s member, stroking the third class while he thrust forward.

The warrior found himself pushing back on the hardened flesh. He cried out as he felt his member being rubbed. The combined pleasure was maddening. “Ve…Vegeta…Oh…”

The prince smirked, watching just how needy his Kakarot was. “You love it…you love me.”

“Yes…Oh…yes.” Goku moaned as he rocked his hips. He wanted to ride the prince now. To feel his full weight pressing down on the prince’s member. “Oh…” The rocking grew as his body felt encased in heat. “I…let me…oh…”

The prince felt intrigued. “What…what do you want, Kakarot?” He groaned as his lover pulled free of him. The prince watched as Kakarot stared down at him, looking upon him with erotic fantasies behind his eyes. Vegeta sat up, only for the third class to climb on his lap. The prince grinned, holding his own member in place so that the third class could line himself up properly. “You should have just said so.” He felt the warrior’s ass against him. “Push down a bit…mmm…ah…” Vegeta groaned as he was sheathed inside his lover once more. “Did you just become…tighter…” The prince waited, watching as Kakarot began to rock his hips. “Oh…you…you are tighter…fuck…”

The earth saiyan cried out, rocking himself slowly at first. The fire had grown, increasing his desire. “Vegeta…oh…” He moved faster, feeling the complete length of his prince at once. “Oh…”

“My…my Kakarot…” Vegeta reached between them, stroking his lover’s cock to match the third class’s movements. “Oh…fuck…yes…”

“Vegeta…oh…oh, yes…I…I love you…” Kakarot moaned, as his hands landed on the prince’s shoulders. He was becoming incoherent once more. “Oh…oh…mmm.”

“Kaka…” the prince could hear the bed making unhealthy sounds. “Oh…” He pulled his lover in for a kiss with one hand, making sure to keep his other one moving. “I…I…” The prince groaned with need. “Mine…”

“Mmm…ah…” Kakarot felt himself falling, but kept going. They moved against each other, going faster than before. The earth saiyan felt his hair changing, going upwards in power to increase his ecstasy. “Oh…oh…”

Vegeta growled, following his lover’s suit. He was now pounding himself upward, causing his cock to slam into Kakarot’s hole. Golden light surrounded them…followed by red. “OH…oh fuck…”

“Vegeta…oh…oh yes.” The third class moaned, feeling as his hair turned blue. “I…Oh…oh yes…I…I…OH…OH.” Kakarot moaned as he clung to his lover. The prince’s thrusts were purely divine…each movement was threatening to rip him apart. “Oh…more…oh…”

The prince quickly, grabbed his lover’s hips forcing his Kakarot back into their original position. Only this time, the prince was moving with incredible speed. “Kakarot…my…oh, fuck.” He groaned, watching as his lover stroked himself to the rhythm. “Take…oh take it…”

“I…love me…only…me.” Kakarot whimpered.

“Yes…only…only you.” Vegeta growled as the weather outside turned dangerous. His hips slowed a bit as he felt the wave coming. “I…I love you…oh, Kakarot…”

The third class moaned loudly as he lost himself. His seed came out fast, covering his hand and their stomachs, painting them with the passion they shared. “Vegeta…oh…oh…You…You love…OH!” It kept coming as his prince fell upon him, kissing him fiercely. The prince’s warmth was filling the third class’s opening, causing Kakarot’s body to tingle in the afterglow.

The passion behind the prince’s lips didn’t silence. Instead, it fueled Goku’s member back to life. The third class felt Vegeta stay in place. “Kakarot?”

“I love you…” Goku leaned back up, kissing his prince as he felt a bit of his prince start to reharden in him. They moved slowly against each other, allowing their passion to grow once more. Lips were swollen, tongues had tasted, their bodies finally sated after another round of passionate bliss. The third class felt spent as he gazed into his prince’s dark eyes. “I’m all yours…all you have to do is ask.”

Vegeta trailed a single finger down his beloved’s face. “You and I are still promised to others…” He felt his Kakarot kiss him once more. “We’ll outlive them,” he whispered.

“I don’t want to waste any more time. I love you,” Goku answered, feeling weak as the prince licked the side of his face.

“We’ll always have each other. There’s no reason to break up our families now, Kakarot,” Vegeta stated. “My passion is for you…” he answered.

“And my heart is forever yours,” Goku said back, running his fingers through the prince’s hair. “If we can’t be together now…Can we still do this?”

Vegeta grabbed his lover’s face. “You already know the answer to that.”

“What do you mean?” Goku asked.

Vegeta smirked. “You and I know that we can’t live without each other’s touch…you crave me, just as much as I crave you.”

“Vegeta…” They kissed once more as the sun outside began to rise. They would continue this path…it was the only way they could keep the peace. Until the day came when they could truly belong to each other and each other alone. “I love you…”

“My Kakarot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look. I made another one of these. I swear, Goku/Vegeta has to be my favorite thing to write in existence lol, so expect another of these in the future.


End file.
